Life of Owl
by oI4
Summary: "Hyung, ayo kita lakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan untukku.." -Kyungsoo-


Life of Owl

"Hyung, ayo kita lakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan untukku.."

_Hai, namaku Kyungsoo, aku laki-laki berumur 18 tahun dengan kelainan di tubuhku. Kalian tahu tentang penyakit lupus, bukan? Aku merupakan salah satu penderitanya, walau menurut riset kebanyakan penderita lupus adalah wanita, tapi sayangnya aku juga mempunyainya. Lebih panjangnya, aku menderita SLE, kalau kalian tidak tahu, carilah dibuku atau internet, sudah banyak penjelasannya._

_Jadi, aku sebisa mungkin menghindari sinar matahari, aku seperti menjadi manusia malam. Saat semua orang terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi, aku akan terjaga, karena aku lebih memilih untuk tidur di siang hari dengan jendela tertutup rapat. Lebih tepatnya, aku benci __kulit __wajahku __menjadi aneh __lagi dan harus menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Kalian tahu, perawat dan dokter disana mengerikan ketika memarahiku.__Aku juga harus menghindari asap rokok sehingga orang-orang disekitarku harus tidak merokok bila sedang didekatku._

_Banyak faktor kemungkinanan kenapa aku menderita penyakit ini,__kelaianan genetik__, lingkungan ataupun hormonal yang menjadi penyebabnya aku tak peduli._

_A__ku tidak pernah berangkat sekolah karena orang tuaku lebih memilih untuk menggunakan metode home schooling sehingga aku tidak punya banyak teman. Teman-temanku hanya dari tetangga-tetangga apartemen dan juga laptop, buku-buku di rak ruang keluarga, perlengkapan masak di dapur, televis__i__, pororo, dan juga keluargaku._

.

.

"Kyungsoo, turun, nak. Saatnya makan malam", teriak ibuku dari lantai bawah. Aku segera menutup laptopku dan segera turun. Mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan adalah minggu menyenangkan bagiku karena _hyung_ku sedang libur kuliah dan saat ini pulang. Aku sudah membuat daftar 'hal-hal menyenangkan untuk dilakukan bersama _hyung_ selama seminggu' di kertas dan aku tempelkan di dinding atas meja. Memang hal tersebut kekanakan, tapi aku suka.

"Selamat datang Junmyeon _hyung_, maaf tadi sore saat _hyung_ sampai rumah aku masih tidur", ujarku sambil tersenyum dan duduk di samping kirinya. _Hyung_ku membalas dengan senyuman juga.

"Selamat makan"

.

.

"_Hyung, hyung_, bawa oleh-oleh untukku tidak? Pesananku dibawa tidak?", tanyaku antusias ketika kami sedang duduk-duduk santai di depan televise yang sedang menyiarkan berita terkini tentang Korea dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Bagaimana aku harus tertarik ketika ada berita tentang festival budaya yang akan dilaksanakan besok siang ketika sinar matahari baru gencar-gencarnya menerpa tanah saat musim panas begini.

"Hm, ada di atas meja kamar _Hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak mengerti, kenapa kau meminta sebotol tanah dari Seoul sebagai oleh-oleh?"

"Untukku itu menarik, Hyung. Aku belum pernah pergi ke Seoul, bahkan aku jarang ke Incheon untuk mengunjungi rumah nenek, aku lebih sering ke rumah sakit"

Junmyeon menyadari suasana menjadi tidak mengenakkan ketika membahas rumah sakit, jadi dia berusaha untuk menghibur kembali _dongsaeng_nya.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_ akan membawakan sebotol tanah dari berbagai tempat yang _Hyung_ kunjungi"

"Benarkah, _Hyung_?", ucapku dengan berbinar senang. Lihat, kalian tahu, kan, _Hyung_ku ini adalah _Hyung_ terhebat di dunia, kalian pasti iri dengannya. "_Hyung_, _jjang_!"

.

.

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah novel, dan sekarang aku bosan. _Hyung_ sedang pergi menemui salah satu temannya, ayah sedang pergi untuk bekerja, dan yang terakhir ibu sedang pergi ke pulau Jeju, katanya ada pertemuan dengan salah satu klien butik dimana ibu bekerja sebagai _designer_ disana, aku juga tak mengerti, yang terpenting aku sudah titip oleh-oleh pada ibu saat ia baru akan pergi.

"Hoam..", aku mengantuk namun tidak mau tidur. Aku melihat jam dinding, "Pukul 10 pagi", ujarku lirih. Pantas saja, sejak kemarin malam aku belum tidur.

Untuk menahan rasa bosan, aku kembali mengambil sebuah novel di rak buku. Aku sudah berulangkali membacanya, namun, ini masih tetap menarik.

.

.

_Penyakit yang aku derita merupakan salah satu dari jenis kelainan autoimun. Jadi aku selalu berusaha menjaga tubuhku agar selalu sehat dan terhindar dari parasit yang menyebabkan aku sakit. Karena terapi yang aku lakukan saat ini adalah untuk menekan respon imunku supaya tidak menyerang tubuhku sendiri._

_Sejak setahun yang lalu, aku juga divonis menderita leucopenia, ini seperti perpanjangan tangan dari penyakit SLE itu sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hidupku mendatang, tapi aku yakini ini adalah jalan hidupku dan aku harus berjalan di jalan ini._

_._

_._

Aku bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari, menembus kulitku yang selalu khawatir akannya. Namun, saat ini tidak, kulitku masih berwarna putih. Dan aku merasa tidak takut. Aku merasakan kenyamanan.

Dengan duduk di atas batuan besar, disamping sungai, aku bisa merasakan kicauan burung, atau suara gemericik air sungai yang tak pernah kudengar secara langsung, biasanya hanya dari siaran televise. Aku bisa merasakan tiupan angin musim panas, dan aku, Kyungsoo bisa menghirup udara segarnya. Aku bahagia. Dan aku bisa merasakan cinta disini, aku sangat menyintai alam terbuka, dimana sejak dulu aku terpisah darinya.

"Kyungsoo..?", aku terhenyak dan menengok ke sumber suara yang memanggilku. Kemudian aku mengernyit bingung. "Kakek? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah kakek sudah ada di surga saat ini?"

"Kyungsoo ya, ini adalah surga", ujar Kakekku sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia melangkah mendekatiku yang sedang duduk ini. Aku semakin bingung dengan penjelasannya. Aku memang meminta Junmyeon hyung mengantarku ke gunung dan aku sekarang disini karena ini masuk ke daftar hal yang ingin dilakukan bersama Junmyeon _Hyung_. Junmyeon _hyung_ sedang mengambil makanan di mobil jadi aku jalan duluan ke arah sungai.

"Surga? Disini?", tanyaku pada sang Kakek. Kakek hanya mengangguk, "Kau tidak suka?" tanya kakekku.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat, bagaimana bisa aku tidak suka dengan nuansa alam seperti ini, hal ini yang aku impikan sejak dulu, tapi saat ini aku ada di surga?

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke rumah, Kyungsoo ya, di surga".

.

.

Suasana koridor rumah sakit menjadi rebut karena suara roda tempat tidur yang bergerak cepat, berusaha mencapai _emergency department_. Dengan diiringi suara keras Junmyeon, menyuruh adiknya, Kyungsoo untuk segera bangun.

Junmyeon terhenti dari larinya karena perawat disana mengatakan agar dia tidak masuk ke ruangan tertutup tersebut. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan berbicara terpatah-patah seperti bilang 'selamatkan Kyungsoo' dan kemudian terduduk dengan lesu di kursi panjang yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit tersebut.

"Kyungsoo bangunlah. Kau bilang tidak pernah suka rumah sakit, tapi kenapa kau malah datang ke bangunan putih ini. Kyungsoo.."

Ayahnya terlihat berlari ke arah Junmyeon disusul dengan ibunya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah cemas orang tuanya, dan juga air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata ibunya.

"Maafkan, Junmyeon, _appa_, Junmyeon tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo, maafkan Junmyeon, maafkan Junmyeon.._eomma_, maafkan Junmyeon…", lirihnya dengan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Sudahlah, apa yang sudah terjadi, mau bagaiamana lagi. Yang kita bisa dan harus lakukan hanya berdoa", ucap ayahnya tegar sambil menepuk lembut bahu anak lelaki tertuanya.

Ibunya hanya terdiam dan terus menatap pintu tertutup sambil sesekali suara sesenggukan masih terdengar ditambah suara terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo, ia berharap Kyungsoo mendengar suaranya dan segera bangun. Wanita tersebut selalu meyakinkan hatinya bahwa anaknya tersebut akan baik-baik saja, namun, setitik bisikan dari hatinya terdalam, mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir.

Setelah satu jam lebih mereka bertiga berdiam diri di depan ruangan itu, akhirnya pintu tersebut tersebuka, menampakkan seorang dokter berpakaian hijau keluar. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, dan menampakkan raut ekspresi muram.

Mereka bertiga yang melihat hal itu menjadi semakin cemas dan takut dengan hal terburuk yang mungkin dikatakan oleh dokter tersebut. Mereka bertiga langsung mendekatinya, menanti kabar tentang Kyungsoo.

Dokter tersebut memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghirup nafas panjang, "Maaf, kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, namun tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan penyakitnya tersebut. Kami turut berduka cita. Permisi"

"Apa? Apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter tadi, ibu salah dengar, kan?", tanya wanita itu sambil menatap suami dan anaknya. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, Junmyeon kemudian melangkahkan kaki kearah ruangan dimana tadi Kyungsoo masuk untuk diberi penangan.

Dari arah belakang, Junmyeon bisa mendengar teriakan ibunya memanggil Kyungsoo dan suara ayahnya untuk menenangkan ibunya tersebut.

"Kyungsoo ya, kau sudah bebas sekarang, kau sudah tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit lagi, jadi berbahagialah di surga. Daftar yang kau tulis di kertas sudah terpenuhi semua, ini adalah keinginanmu yang terakhir, bukan? Sampai jumpa, dan kita pasti akan berkumpul kembali suatu saat nanti di surga sana"

.

.

"_Hyung_, ayo kita lakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan untukku.."

"Memangnya kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke gunung yang ada sungainya kemudian bisa mendegar suara kicauan burung disana, ayolah hyung"

"Tapi, itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, Kyungsoo ya"

"Oh, ayolah _hyung_, janji ini adalah permintaan terakhirku untukmu _hyung_"

.

**END**

note ini fanfic ficlet pertama yang aku publish di ffn ini, dan maaf kalau ada istilah atau kata-kata yang aneh dan salah dan jalan cerita yang membingungkan. hanya mengingat dan membaca ulang materi tentang SLE yang pernah aku dapat, mohon dikoreksi, okay?


End file.
